Your Song, part 2: There You'll Be
by The Writer0214
Summary: This is part 2 of a songfic series I am writing. Pairing: Billy/Trini. Based on Faith Hill's song "There You'll Be." How Billy and Trini have always kept a place for each other in their hearts. Please feel free to R&R! Hope you enjoy the ride!


**Your Song, part 2: ****And**** Everywhere I Am, There You'll Be**

By PRfan4ever

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do. This is merely a song-fic, just for fun. Nor do I own There You'll Be, by Faith Hill.

**Author's notes**: This is the second part of a songfic series I'm planning on writing and posting here on Bear in mind though, this is an AU. So, there you have it! Sit back, and enjoy the ride! Please R&R...

_When I think back on these times_

_And the dreams we left behind_

_I'll be glad '__cause__ I was blessed_

_To get to have you in my life_

Trini was sound asleep in Billy's bed, her hand holding his. It started when they were five, and Trini was new in Angel Grove. Billy wasn't the average kid down the block. He was shy, had no friends, and rarely went out to play with the neighborhood kids. But they instantly struck up a friendship the moment Billy had seen her. She was just as shy as he was. In fact, Billy was the first friend she ever made in Angel Grove. True, Kimberly was her best friend, but it wasn't until her mom introduced her to Kim and Mrs. Hart.

Trini was afraid of heights. But she had another fear when they were little. Thunder and lightning. Billy's house was just across their own, and Billy made her a promise that if ever she was scared, she could run to him and sleep in his room. Everyone knew how dangerous it was to go out in that kind of weather, but neither the Cranstons nor the Kwans minded, and it became a habit, and then finally turned into longer sleepovers. But they had grown out of it through the years, as Trini's fear of thunderstorms faded, and as hormones took charge. Or had they? Sure, it was awkward, since they were teenagers with raging hormones, but why was she here in Billy's room, then? In his bed, holding his hand?

She was afraid, just like so many times before. She was afraid she would lose Billy forever. Sure, she was just going to Switzerland for a couple of months, one to two years, at the most. But nothing was certain. She was sad, and scared. But despite that, she couldn't help but feel blessed that she had known Billy. She had always dreamed of marrying this boy, growing old with him, building a home together. Those were her dreams for herself, and for the two them. Her dreams may never come true, but for now, she had Billy in her life and in her heart. And that was more than enough. That's what mattered to her the most. She was blessed to get to have him in her life.

_When I look back on these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me_

Billy was wide awake, watching the dawn, as it's colors painted the sky like an artist's canvas. Misty tears filled his eyes as the thought of goodbye filled his head. He didn't want to wake Trini. It was selfish of him, he knew, but he didn't want to wake her. It would be the last precious moment she would ever spend with her before she left for Geneva. He gently brushed the locks of her hair with his fingers. He'd give everything in the world just to be with her even a little while longer. But he knew that was impossible. He closed his eyes, a teardrop escaping as he did so. He could see her face—the one he would remember forever. He would remember that face, that smell, that voice, when he'd look back on those days. She was always there for him. Not too long ago, Trini had faced her fear of heights, just to save him. He took a deep breath. _God knows I love you, Trini.__ You were right there for me_, he thought.

_In my dreams, I'll always see you soar_

_Above the sky_

_In my heart, there'll always be a place for you_

_For all my life_

Trini stirred. She'd been dreaming about it again. Turning to Billy, she said sleepily, "Morning."

"Hey," Billy said, "Morning." There was an awkward silence.

"So, are you ready for your flight?" Billy asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She added, "You know, I've been having that dream again."

"Dream? What dream?"

"You know that dream I always used to have since we were kids?"

"You mean that dream where you're falling, and I swoop down from the sky to catch you?"

"I don't know why I keep having that dream."

"Well, according to Freudian theory, dreams mean something."

"Yeah, I know. The whole subconscious thing. I know that. But what could it mean?"

"Well, obviously, you see me as your messiah figure, your knight in shining armor, which I'm not. Really."

"Hey, don't say that. You've always been there for me," Trini said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks, but—"

Trini cut him off. She sat up. Billy sat up as well.

"I've always loved you, Billy. You just don't know how hard it is for me to tell you. I mean you've always seen me as your best friend, your sister, your translator. I want to be more than just that, Billy," she said with a sob.

Billy kissed her forehead.

"Shh... I love you too."

Trini was stunned.

"You—"

Billy cut her off with a long, hard kiss, which increased in intensity; a very passionate kiss, that they both had to break away to catch their breath.

"I know this is a line from a song, and it may sound silly, but here goes... In my heart, there'll always be a place for you for all my life."

With that, Billy kissed her again.

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

Trini got up and headed for the door. She sighed. "I—I have to go," she said, her voice cracking. She already had her traveling clothes on, and just needed to freshen up. She laid one hand on the doorknob, with her left hand limp at her side. Four times, she went to the door, but came back to where Billy was standing. Hesitantly, she made for the door, a fifth and final time. She stood there for what seemed to be like years, not wanting to open the door. They had an agreement. Billy wouldn't go to the airport with her. It would be too painful for her, for him. Trini turned to kiss Billy one last time, before heading downstairs. "I'm gonna miss you so bad, Billy," she said, choking. He gave her a hug that said he never wanted to let her go. _I'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere I am, there you'll be_, he thought. But he couldn't say it out loud.

Downstairs, Jason was at the front door and rang the doorbell. Billy opened the door, greeted Jason, and said with a sob, "Here she is."

"I figured I'd find you here," Jason teased, to lighten the mood.

"Well, I just wanted to say goodbye to Billy."

"Yeah, I know. It's hard, isn't it? Hey, um, your stuff's already in the van. I decided to pick your stuff up for you, in case you were at Billy's."

"Thanks."

Trini ran to the van and got something. She returned, a CD in hand. She kissed Billy goodbye, leaving the CD in his hand.

"I want you to play that disk on the computer whenever you miss. I'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere I am, there you'll be. Just like the song says."

With that, she walked towards the van with Jason, and they drove off. Billy slumped to the floor, crying, just crying, as he watched the van leave, becoming smaller and smaller as it went down the road.

Ten minutes later, Billy went up to his room, turned on his computer, and popped the disk into the computer. There, on the screen was a slideshow of all of their pictures. Sometimes, with pictures of the others thrown in, but mostly just pictures of the two of them. And Faith Hill's "There You'll Be" sailed through the air.

Though Billy grew teary-eyed once more, he couldn't help but smile.

_Well, you showed me how it feels_

_To feel the sky within my reach_

_And I always will remember_

_All the strength you gave to me_

Aquitar, a distant planet. As the ship approached the surface, Billy couldn't help but wonder. _Is this real? Am I dreaming?_ Never in his life did he dream this possible, but now, he was here. The sky was within his reach. The first thoughts he had were of the woman he will always love—Trini Kwan. Yes, he willingly went on this voyage to a distant planet, but he had doubts in the deepest recesses of his mind. But he always remembered all the strength that she gave to him, both as Rangers in the battlefield, or as friends and confidants. And in his darkest hours, in the deepest regions of his mind, there appeared the face of Trinity Elizabeth Kwan, like a ray of sunshine, breaking through the dark clouds after the rain. Had it not been for her, he wouldn't have been able to make this journey. She was his strength, and everywhere he was, she was always there with him.

_Your love made me make it through_

_Oh, I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me_

Seven years, later. Lieutenant Trinity Kwan was on furlough. The first person she set out to look for, the moment she got off the base was the man of her dreams, William Jethro Cranston, Attorney-at-Law. She remembered seeing his name in the papers, having just passed the bar exam at Dartmouth College. She was impressed with him, though she shook her head, thinking he was going to pursue his dreams of science, after all these years. Besides, most lawyers finished their degree in ten years. But not Billy. He finished his in only as little as seven years.

"So, how'd you do it, Billy?" she queried, looking in his eyes.

"Do what?"

"Graduate from law school in seven years."

"I studied a lot—I studied hard."

After a pause, "I thought about nothing but you."

"Say that again?"

"My love for you kept me going. It's what kept me alive. Your love made me make it through. I owe so much to you, Trini."

The little Chinese beauty was stunned. She never expected him to say those words. After all, they hadn't seen each other in seven years. Was there still hope? She had her fingers crossed. Billy sipped his Cabernet, as the silence grew long and awkward.

"What about you?" He finally managed to say.

"What do you mean what about me? Where have I been all these years?"

"Affirmative."

"Affirmative?" she said, with a laugh, "I never thought you'd still be saying that. You know, not everyone is comfortable using that word anymore, these days. Well, some things never change."

"Answer the question, Lt. Kwan," he teased.

"Sorry! I didn't realize I was in the witness stand, here," she teased back. They both laughed so hard, Trini nearly fell off the stool. Billy ran to her side, just in time to catch her.

"You okay?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, with another fit of laughter. Then, she added, "You know, Billy, your love made me make it through. I owe so much to you, too. I love you, Billy."

Without thinking about what he was doing, Billy leaned in to kiss her. Trini's lips parted, and she welcomed his kiss with passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, an intimate gesture of her love for him. She dreamed about this, all her life, and now, that dream had just turned into a reality. His love made her make it through, as did her love for him.

_In my dreams, I'll always see you soar_

_Above the sky_

_In my heart, there'll always be a place for you_

_For all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

Billy was at the cemetery, head bowed, standing before Trini's grave. He brushed a tear away with his handkerchief, and placed the yellow flowers on her grave. He couldn't believe she would be taken from him so soon. They were engaged already, set to be married soon! Now, he couldn't believe that the woman he loved was buried, in a lonely graveyard. Just then, as if Trini was there, by his side, he heard her whisper. It made him do a double take. He was rational—he didn't believe in ghosts. He was a so-called "Doubting Thomas." I've-got-to-see-it-to-believe-it type of guy. But he couldn't explain the sudden peace that settled over him. Could it really have been Trini's spirit trying to send him a message from the "Great Beyond"? He looked around. And not to far off, he saw Trini, clear as day, leaning on an oak tree, wearing a white, yellow, and gold dress. She was barefoot. She motioned to him to come close. He did, hesitantly, at first. But his steps grew ever surer. He felt peace.

"Billy," Trini said, "Remember, I'll always be there for you. You'll always have a place in my heart. Will you promise me the same, Billy?"

"I promise," he said, his voice breaking. They kissed, and Trini vanished, just as fast as she appeared. As if through telepathy, Billy heard her say, "I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am, there you'll be."

_'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength_

_And I __wanna__ thank you now_

_For all the ways you were right there for me_

_You were right there for me_

_Always..._

Seven years have passed since Trini's death. Billy won case after case, and became a favorite among both victims and criminals. In an interview, a reporter asked him, "What's your secret, sir? You always seem inspired."

"I know the law, quite well. That's one. Two, I'm dedicated to my calling—defending the innocent. Third, I'm from the Ivy League schools," he paused, and then said, "And last, but certainly not least, Trinity Elizabeth Kwan. The woman I love. I always saw in her my light. My strength. And I'm grateful for all the ways she was right there for me. Always."

_In my dreams, I'll always see you soar_

_Above the sky_

_In my heart, there'll always be a place for you_

_For all my life_

That night, Billy had a dream, as he lay asleep in his Manhattan apartment. He dreamed he saw Trini, soaring above the sky—an angel, perfectly beautiful. Trini blew him a kiss, and a feather came floating down to the ground, where Billy was standing. He woke up.

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

_There you'll be..._

He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It read 12:00am. Then, his eyes shifted to glossy, white substance, sticking out from under his pillow. A feather! Could it have been a dream? Or did Trini indeed visit him in the night? Either way, he felt peace. Calm. Tranquility. She was watching over him. He tucked the feather into a photo album. _I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am, there you'll be_, he thought, as serenity took hold of him, and he turned out the light. He fell back to sleep, with the beautiful face of Trinity Elizabeth Kwan, shining before him, in his dreams. It was, after all, the woman he will always love.


End file.
